Seijatachi
by Misari
Summary: Todos los viernes por la noche se repetía la misma rutina. El doctor Dreyar llegaba. El pirómano, los hermanos del demonio, los muñecos rotos, la princesa malcriada, la perdida, los amantes trágicos, la reina del drama, los mellizos inestables y el stripper hacían aparición. Eran hijos del rechazo, despojos humanos que a nadie le interesaban. Eran, en definitiva, los santos.
1. Los hijos del rechazo

¡Welcome, polluelitos! La tía Misari últimamente anda con mucha, mucha inspiración. Y ya saben, cuando ella llama, hay que hacerle caso (porque después nos da vuelta la cara y nos grita ¡que te jodas!). Honestamente no es a lo que usualmente estoy acostumbrada a escribir –ni a palos- pero quiero cambiar, se me dio por hacerlo, probar cosas nuevas y ver que sale. Por eso les pido paciencia y mucho amor, (mucho, MUCHO). La inspiración surgió casi a partes por igual gracias a dos fics de dos GENIALES autoras (Luffy-chan, Indie-chan, si están leyendo, sepan que son ustedes) –más abajo me verán hacerles propaganda-, sin ellas esto no sería posible, y a la canción de _People In The Box_, _Seijatachi_ (cualquier parecido con el ending de _Tokyo Ghoul_ es pura coincidencia).

_Esta letra_ –ironías, pensamientos, recuerdos, cartas, etc, etc.

**Aclaraciones:** **1-** Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son exclusivamente de Mashima-sensei. **2-** Les advierto que el fic puede ser fuerte. Va a contener lenguaje maduro, situaciones de violencia, yaoi, y todo lo que sea sólo apto para mayores de dieciocho años. Ya avisé. El que sea sensible que se abstenga de leer. **3-** Habrá algo de romance, of course, pero no en la forma tradicional. No será ni dulce ni azucarado.

**Resumen: **Todos los viernes por la noche se repetía la misma rutina. El doctor Dreyar llegaba, estacionaba el auto en el parqué del gimnasio de Fairy Tail y empezaban las reuniones. El pirómano, los hermanos del demonio, los muñecos rotos, la princesa malcriada, la perdida, los amantes trágicos, la reina del drama, los mellizos inestables y el stripper hacían aparición. Eran hijos del rechazo, inservibles a los ojos de la sociedad, despojos humanos que a nadie le interesaban. Eran, en definitiva, _los santos_.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seijatachi.<strong>_

-(Los Santos)-

* * *

><p><em>Ah, ellos te quieren ésta noche…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓLOGO: Los hijos del rechazo.<strong>

Makarov Dreyar ya estaba viejo para ese tipo de trabajos. Sus casi ochenta años y la artritis sumaban el combo perfecto para que a la vuelta de la siguiente esquina se encontrara con la señora vestida de negro. Si agregaba el reuma, el dolor de cadera y la interminable provisión de drogas artificiales –más comúnmente conocidas como _medicamentos_- resultaba absurdo que estuviera haciendo eso. Y para colmo, ad honorem.

Pero el fiscal lo había escogido a él. Quizá, por su experiencia. No tenía idea y tampoco quería descubrirlo.

Sabía que no compensaba el hecho de haber sido un padre ausente para con su hijo –con quien, a esa altura de la vida, ya no tenía esperanzas en encontrar reconciliación alguna- ni un abuelo _demasiado_ duro para con su nieto. Como si una buena acción anulara una mala. La vida era tramposa. ¡Que fácil sería todo si fuera de esa forma! Hasta no tendría que rendir cuentas cuando fuera a parar arriba por manosear jovencitas –en su juventud y cuando ésta se había escapado de su lado- cada vez que pasaban cerca suyo.

Todos los candidatos anteriores a él habían rechazado el trabajo. En primera instancia porque no cobraban –hay, que tengo que pagar impuestos, comprarme ropa que ni necesito, alimentar a mi familia y colaborar con llenar los bolsillos de los accionistas de alguna multinacional- y en segunda instancia porque, incluso para un psiquiatra, había un límite a lo que podía soportar. Pese a que ya estaba retirado, sus casi cuarenta años de carrera dentro de la medicina le habían enseñado que _nadie_, ningún ser humano, estaba hecho de acero; que incluso el acero podía romperse.

Estacionó el auto en el aparcamiento de detrás del gimnasio. Ni siquiera tenían lugar propio. El Instituto Fairy Tail le alquilaba a cualquier agrupación, especialmente a los grupos de Alcohólicos Anónimos y Apoyo a las Víctimas de la Guerra –bendito su país y Oriente Medio con su historia sin fin de terroristas y capitalistas- como otro medio de subsistencia. Por lo menos tenían buenos aperitivos y luz suficiente. Eso sí, las bebidas iban por cuenta de cada uno.

Tomó su maletín del asiento del copiloto, se bajó del auto y miró alrededor. Sus _pacientes_ ya habían llegado.

El Mercedes Benz abollado en el guardabarros ocupaba, como de costumbre, dos lugares. Las dos motocicletas estaban en extremos opuestos, enfrentadas, una completamente negra y la otra gris con calcomanías de _Playboy_. El descapotable blanco tenía las luces encendidas y la camioneta roja era un chiquero. Notó que la ventanilla del conductor estaba rota, otra vez. La bicicleta naranja se había caído en su lugar y los libros del canasto se habían desparramado por el suelo. La furgoneta crema, de aspecto ochentoso y hippon, estaba con una rueda pinchada, y a juzgar por las marcas en el asfalto, no era reciente.

También estaba el patrullero, estacionado al principio del parqué; parecía que la luz del alumbrado público le daba exclusivamente a él en un círculo blanco y perfecto. Sobre el capó del auto estaba sentado el agente Lahar, con un café en una mano y un libro en la otra, leyendo atentamente. Al saberse observado, levantó la cabeza y le dirigió un saludo seco, apenas un movimiento de asentimiento. Makarov le respondió el gesto. Siempre se sorprendía por la frialdad de esos ojos enmarcados en vidrios.

Aferró su mano a la manija del maletín y suspiró.

Las puertas del gimnasio estaban abiertas. Por ellas se filtraba la luz del interior y algunas sombras bailaban, burlonas, sobre el suelo. Cuando se adentró al lugar –una gigantesca chancha de básquetbol- todos estaban milagrosamente con el culo sentado en las incómodas banquetas de plástico azul.

El agente Doranbolt lo recibió, como de costumbre. Era mucho más simpático que su compañero y disfrutaba hablando de trivialidades. Tenía en sus manos una taza de café descartable. El humo y el olor fuerte tentaron a Makarov enseguida, y sus papilas gustativas comenzaron a salivar. El agente le sonrió; la piel fruncida de su mejilla remarcó la terrible cicatriz doble que le cruzaba peligrosamente cerca del párpado.

—Buenas noches, doctor Dreyar. Menudo día, ¿eh?

—Demasiado calor —concordó, asintiendo—. ¿Problemas?

—Increíblemente ninguno —le comunicó, dando una ojeada rápida al círculo de sillas y personas—. Como usted acaba de decir, debe ser el calor. Supongo que incluso las bestias pueden sentirlo.

—Agente… —reprendió.

—Disculpe, doctor. Paso mucho tiempo con Lahar, ya sabe —se excusó, regalándole otra magnifica sonrisa—. ¿Café?

—El calor no puede vencer a los adictos a la cafeína, muchacho. Uno no estaría mal.

Doranbolt soltó unas cuantas carcajadas y asintió, dirigiéndose a la mesa que estaba puesta justo debajo de las gradas. Makarov sabía que el café tardaría un poco –bastante, por lo menos, más de lo que a él le gustaría- en llegar, por lo que se dirigió al círculo de sillas. Cansado y con todos los años encima.

La cálida bienvenida, por supuesto, no se hizo esperar.

—Y apareció finalmente el enano de jardín —Gajeel le sonrió con su rostro lleno de metal falso y sin cejas, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Siempre era el primero en saludarlo tan amablemente. Hoy, de todos modos, no se había esmerado mucho—. Ya lo estábamos extrañando. ¿Verdad, Juvia?

— ¡Gajeel! —lo retó la susodicha.

—Calla mujer. Es un país libre y tengo derecho a decir lo que se me venga en gana.

—Oh, aplausos por favor —se escuchó el ruido de las palmas chocar—. ¿Oíste eso, Rogue? El traga-chatarra conoce las leyes de este país —el rubio de ojos azules y aro en su oreja izquierda se dirigió a Makarov—. ¿Qué me dice doc, le damos un premio?

—Repite eso, marica.

— ¿Por qué diablos le haces caso? —Gajeel y Sting miraron a Gray, sentado con los brazos cruzados y una cara de total y completo aburrimiento—. ¿No te das cuenta que lo dice para provocarte? Eres un imbécil si no lo vez, Gajeel. Así eres blanco más fácil que el enfermo de Natsu.

— ¿Eh? ¿Yo que hice?

Doranbolt se acercó a Makarov al tiempo que la discusión subía unos cuantos volúmenes de intensidad. Le tendió el café, lo palmeó en el hombro y le negó con la cabeza. Que los dejara estar, decía su rostro. Claro, se ladrarían un poco y luego se ignorarían. El agente se marchó a su asiento, en una de las puntas de la mesa, escondido detrás de las gaseosas de marcas dudosas. Makarov sabía que, si no se echaba una buena siesta, se pondría a leer revistas berretas de chimentos hollywoodenses. Siendo alguien tan inteligente, Makarov no comprendía cómo podía leer esa basura.

—Eh, doc —le volvió a llamar Gajeel—. ¿Le dice al fiscal que nos estamos portando bien?

Makarov se esforzó por no contestar. Simplemente ensayó una sonrisa –percibiendo asco en muchos rostros, aburrimiento en la mayoría-, movió la cabeza en señal de saludo y se adelantó hasta su silla. Sacó de su maletín la libreta de cuero desgastado –esa que lo había acompañado desde su residencia-, una lapicera y sus anteojos. A su lista de deficiencias físicas también se sumaban sus ojos. Se acomodó la corbata, aflojándosela un poco, y se sentó en la silla. De repente, nadie estaba prestándole la más mínima atención.

Ninguno de ellos quería estar ahí. Algunos habían sido obligados por sentencia judicial, otros porque todavía tenían algún pariente que mínimamente les prestaba atención y otros tantos habían sido liberados del psiquiátrico, pero todavía no tenían el alta completamente dada. Nunca la tendrían, probablemente. Mucho menos, si las sesiones seguían avanzado tan pobremente.

El calor era realmente insoportable. Se bebió a traguitos pequeños la taza de café, sintiendo como se deslizaba el líquido por su vieja garganta y lo prendía fuego desde adentro. Pensar que a su edad aún estaba trabajando –y sólo para limpiar culpas pasadas- lo hacía sentirse terriblemente viejo, más de lo que en realidad era; y se sentía la peor mierda sobre el universo cuando, mirando a esos jóvenes, se daba cuenta que al fin y al cabo no había sido tan mal padre ni tan mal abuelo como creía.

Por lo menos, ni su hijo Iván ni su nieto Laxus eran como esos chicos.

Miró el reloj que estaba sobre la puerta doble del gimnasio. Ya habían pasado exactos quince minutos de las siete en punto y todavía no había comenzado oficialmente la reunión. Cada uno de los muchachos estaba sumergido en su mundo, divididos en los grupos que se habían establecido en la primera sesión, bastantes meses atrás.

Natsu miraba el techo con la cabeza tirada hacia atrás sobre la silla. Lucy y Levy cuchicheaban sobre algo; probablemente algún libro. Gray seguía con sus brazos cruzados y su cara de querer estar en cualquier parte del mundo menos ahí. Sting hablaba su monólogo mientras Rogue le asentía o le respondía minúsculos monosílabos. Minerva se miraba las uñas con aparente atención. Erza le comentaba algo muy emocionada a Jellal y él la escuchaba atentamente. Los hermanos Strauss también hablaban entre sí. Gajeel y Juvia miraban hacia un punto en particular y luego reían, cómplices.

_«__Hogar, dulce hogar__»_, pensó Makarov.

—Bueno —carraspeó su garganta, llamando la atención. No pudo continuar con su llamado, porque vio como Gray sacaba un paquete de cigarrillos Cold White de los bolsillos de su pantalón—. Gray, no está permitido fumar dentro del gimnasio. Es contra las normas de convivencia.

El chico lo miró, pero no detuvo su acción. Sacó un cigarrillo del paquete, se lo metió entre los labios y lo prendió con su encendedor de Playboy; tardando un poco más de lo necesario. Lo estaba retando. Le dio una larga calada al tiempo que volvía a meter el paquete dentro del bolsillo con suma tranquilidad. Le sonrió con el humo tapándole la mitad de la cara y viciando el ambiente para los que estaban a su alrededor.

—Mire usted, viejo, no sabía. Gracias por el dato. Lo tendré en cuenta en el futuro. Por cierto, ¿Alguien quiere? —preguntó, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

_«__Mocoso insolente__»_. Makarov se tragó las ganas de darle una buena tunda ahí mismo. Ya no estaba en condiciones para efectuar un acto así, ni tampoco estaba autorizado. _«__Tiempos eran los de antes, donde incluso los locos respetaban a los mayores__»_.

—Lo dejaré pasar por esta vez —gruñó—. Estaba diciendo, ¿Alguien quiere empezar hoy?

Era la pregunta de rutina; pregunta que por lógica nadie respondía y a nadie le interesaba. Makarov sabía que las sesiones no ayudaban verdaderamente a ninguno a lidiar con su vida diaria. Los ayudaba a descargarse, a escupir toda esa mierda que se tragaban en la semana, sí, pero no solucionaba ninguno de sus múltiples problemas.

— ¿Tendré que volver a elegir yo? —amenazó inútilmente.

—Tenga el honor, doc —le respondió Gajeel—. Ya es cábala, y no queremos romperla.

Makarov asintió, extrañamente sintiéndose derrotado, y preparó su libreta.

—Bien —acordó. Debía jugar el juego—. Gray, ya que estas tan dispuesto a escuchar mis sabios consejos, empieza tú —el muchacho chasqueó la lengua y lo miró con fastidio, dándole otra calada a su cigarrillo—. ¿Algo inusual que hayas hecho esta semana? Ya sabes que cualquier cosa que digas será bien recibida y escuchada.

—No hay mucho —se encogió de hombros—. Sólo que fui al médico.

— ¿Al médico?

—Si —le dio otra calada al cigarrillo—. Para hacerme los estudios anuales. Fue una putada, ¿sabe? La jodida recepcionista creyó que mi carné de la obra social era falso. ¡Falso! Le dije que el Estado me daba un plan especial por estar medio pirado y siguió sin creerme, la muy imbécil —escupió—. Me pase todo el puto martes metido en el hospital.

— ¿Estudios? —la voz de Natsu hizo eco.

Makarov apretó la lapicera contra la libreta. Sólo Natsu podía hacer una pregunta tan estúpida como esa. Estuvo a punto de intervenir, las palabras se le balancearon en la punta de la lengua, cuando Gray se le adelantó. Le lanzó al susodicho una mirada gélida, que congeló el aire e hizo tiritar los huesos.

—Sí, Natsu, los estudios de SIDA, ¿acaso _ya_ olvidaste que tengo SIDA?

—Ya, ya, Gray —intervino Lucy, antes de que Natsu volviera a abrir su bocota—. Ya sabes cómo es Natsu, no lo hace a propósito. Sus problemas de memo-

—Deja de defenderlo, Lucy. Que seas su perra no te convierte en su niñera. ¿O también te paga por eso?

— ¿Qué le dijiste, maldito depravado?

—Me parece que hoy estas un poco más enfermo que de costumbre, Natsu —Gray sostuvo el cigarrillo entre sus dedos y le sonrió—. No pensé que su relación era tan cercana. Debe ser buena. Seré curioso, ¿tan bien te la chupa para que la defiendas así? Y tú también debes saber cómo complacer a una mujer. Quién lo diría.

— ¡Que te jodan!

—Ya lo hicieron —sentenció.

Gajeel rompió a reír en carcajadas, a las que se sumó Minerva. Aparte del sonido de cacarear de dientes había un incómodo silencio que perpetuaba el ambiente. De pronto ya no hacía más calor. La temperatura bajó a la mitad en un parpadeo. El sudor era frío, tan frío que corría como ríos de hielo derretido a través da la piel y las venas.

Doranbolt se levantó de su asiento, amagando con ir hacia el círculo. Makarov le dirigió una mirada rápida, apenas un retazo fugaz, y el agente volvió a sentarse; confiando en su buen criterio. No era la primera vez que pasaba, ni sería la última. Esas situaciones se daban, por lo menos, tres veces en cada sesión. No era dominio exclusivo de los hombres, tampoco. Makarov había resuelto innumerables situaciones como la que tenía enfrente. El problema era que hacía mucho calor y Gray era especialmente sensible en los días de verano. Sobre todo cuando se acercaba la noche.

—Natsu, Gray, por favor —llamó al concilio.

Se sostuvieron la mirada escasos segundos más.

— ¿Ya está satisfecho, viejo?

—Sí, Gray, estoy más que satisfecho —_«__satisfecho y casi muerto de un infarto__»_, pensó relajando el agarre de la lapicera. El pago de las culpas era pesado. Anotó rápidamente lo que había pasado, esperando que el ambiente se relajara un poco más, y recién después volvió a hablar:— Natsu, ¿quieres ser el siguiente?

—No me pasó nada interesante —declaró con desgana.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, bueno, —lo pensó unos segundos, apoyando las manos en la silla, entre sus piernas. Comenzó a agitar sus piernas adelante y atrás, rozando el piso con la punta de sus zapatillas deportivas. Se le frunció el ceño y luego se le relajó. Le sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes—. Si.

¿Por qué Natsu era tan jodidamente difícil de tratar?

—Natsu, recuerda que la mentira no existe, no aquí —se acarició las sienes con una mano—. Nadie va a juzgarte —_«__se supone__»_—. Tú asistente social me llamó en la semana, preocupado, para decirme que tuviste un… un _incidente_. Con un horno.

Su semblante cambió enseguida. Un instante ínfimo que le deformó las facciones. Usualmente era un muchacho jovial, alegre, a veces rayando el infantilismo. Esa actitud cambiaba cuando alguien osaba escarbar artificialmente en su medicada mente. Lo de Natsu no era un trastorno bipolar; era una mente brillante asesinada, que había sido empujada hasta los abismos de la capacidad humana. Con resultados desastrosos.

— ¿No lo recuerdas?

—Nop —respondió, retomando su sonrisa—. ¿Debería?

—Si estas tomando tus medicamentos…

— ¡Por supuesto que lo hago! —protestó ofendido—. ¿Verdad, Lucy?

—No me metas a mí en eso —se desestimó la muchacha, casi horrorizada—. Pero… cuando está conmigo lo hace, doctor —aseguró, tímida, furiosa, esquivando a posta la mirada socarrona que Gray le dirigió. Lo odiaba, y odiaba a Natsu por ser tan condenadamente efusivo cuando todos los miraban.

Makarov asintió, confiando en la palabra de Lucy. Era una de las más estables del grupo. Anotó todo a una velocidad nada sana para sus huesos de los dedos y la muñeca. Las letras parecían líneas incomprensibles, garabatos hechos por un niño. Esperaba que aún así pudiera leerlas más tarde. No sería la primera vez que tuviera que pasarse toda la noche descifrando qué rayos había querido poner en aquel párrafo, porque nada tenía sentido coherente.

Estaba terminando de escribir los últimos apuntes y acomodándose los anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz cuando una voz se abrió paso en sus oídos gentilmente. No era el tono de voz usual y descarnado que solía usar. Sting usaba el sarcasmo como medio de defensa. En realidad era un muchacho agradable, frágil, que se mostraba duro a duras penas, sólo para protegerse del mundo, para proteger también a Rogue de las miradas indecentes, los comentarios soases y la desaprobación carnal que recibían al dar pasos por las calles.

—Doc, no se ofenda pero, ¿Para qué hace esto? ¿No es inútil preguntarnos toda esta mierda psicológica?

— ¿Qué, marica, crees que se preocupa por nosotros?

—Por supuesto que lo hace —Minerva paseó una mano por sus cabellos, dejando al descubierto la piel de su generoso escote—. A pedido de un _generoso_ juzgado, el doc está intentando curar nuestras almas putrefactas. Como si tuviéramos salvación —ironizó—. ¿Le comenté que le enterré una tijera en la mano a mi nuevo jefe? —se rió descaradamente—. El muy hijo de puta me había tocado el culo y la despedida fui yo.

— ¿Le enterraste una tijera? —Makarov quería responderle la pregunta a Sting, pero aquello, de momento, tenía prioridad—. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada, Minerva?

— ¿De qué iba a servir? Anote doc: y a Minerva le gustó el grito que soltaron esos labios rechonchos y agusanados.

—No se metan con Minerva —silbó Gajeel.

—Gracias, cavernícola. Es la primera cosa inteligente que dices desde que te conocí.

Contrario al sentido común, en vez de enojarse, Gajeel se rió.

Makarov siguió rellenando sus apuntes. De las mujeres -_excluyendo_ a Mirajane- Minerva era probablemente la más difícil. La habían criado por la mano dura de la violencia y no había conocido otra cosa. Sus comentarios eran filosos pero su lengua no era lo único peligroso que poseía. Se había sorprendido en encontrar en su expediente que era experta en cuatro tipos de artes marciales. Incluso, cuando estaba en secundaria, le había dejado a uno de sus compañeros la cara toda rota: perdió la vista en un ojo, toda la dentadura y la nariz le quedó hecho trizas. Aparte de Gajeel y de Juvia, Minerva era la única que había estado en una correccional de menores.

Agitó la mano de la lapicera e hizo círculos en el aire con ella, destensando los tendones. Era hora de hacer una pausa. Ni siquiera necesitó hablar, simplemente hizo un gesto con la mano izquierda –que apenas estaba cansada de tanto apretar la libreta- y el primero en salir disparando a la mesa de los aperitivos fue Natsu. Doranbolt, que estaba dormitando en su silla, cabeceando de vez en vez, se vio sorprendido por la repentina gente y saltó de su silla. Gajeel y Gray no perdieron la oportunidad de burlarse de él.

Cerró la libreta y la colocó sobre su regazo disponiéndose a revisar una vez más los expedientes de cada uno. Su tarea era básicamente rellenarlos para después pasarle el informe al fiscal y a los médicos particulares de cada uno. Aparte de las sesiones grupales también tenían –con su régimen y sus pactos- que asistir a turnos individuales. Ninguno lo hacía. Makarov tenía una buena relación con casi todos sus colegas del mundillo de la psiquiatría; las malas lenguas le llegaban con las noticias de que sus engendros no asistían nunca al médico asignado. Ni siquiera Gray seguía las pautas estrictas que se suponía un paciente de SIDA debía seguir.

Se rascó el bigote y se detuvo en el expediente de Jellal. _«__Hablando del diablo…__»_ el muchacho volvió a sentarse en su asiento con un vaso de agua en la mano. Le hizo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza que respondió. No importaba cuánto tiempo pasase, Makarov no dejaba de sorprenderse ante el tatuaje en tinta roja que le recorría todo el ojo derecho. Tampoco podía apartar la vista de sus brazos, dibujados con finas líneas blancas –las más viejas- y líneas rojas, frescas, algunas con algún resto de carmesí en ellas –las más nuevas. Jellal estaba lejos de curarse de sus ataques suicidas. Su cuello –que ocultaba con musculosas, remeras y mangas largas de cuello alto- también estaba bien decorado con líneas de cuchillos. Jellal había descubierto que eran tan buen pincel como cualquier otro, sólo que dibujaban únicamente en rojo. _«__Las culpas, siempre son las culpas…__»._

Erza se sentó enseguida a su lado, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Makarov, quien no perdió de vista el intercambio entre los dos. Erza le tocó la rodilla, clavándole los dedos en la rótula. Cuando Jellal se giró para verla, la mujer de cabellos escarlatas le robó un beso en los labios, pasando la lengua por ellos. El hombre se puso colorado y ocultó su rostro de la mirada lujuriosa. Erza también estaba llena de cicatrices. Sólo que las de ella eran mucho más viejas; algunas eran un pequeño punto escondido entre sus venas, donde la droga la había arruinado.

Uno a uno se fueron acomodando como hojas llevadas por el viento. El único momento en el que reinaba la paz absoluta y nadie tenía intenciones de joder a nadie era cuando hacían la pausa para la comida. Dos horas de sesión eran mucho tiempo. De todas formas, Makarov siempre sentía en el aire una esencia de unidad; lazos invisibles que se extendían y los unían, un acuerdo mudo y silencioso que todos aceptaban como ley primera. «La gente de la misma clase se huele a kilómetros de distancia». Aunque no le gustaba generalizar, tenía que admitir que estaba de acuerdo.

Quería reírse y llorar, todo al mismo tiempo. El mundo era un lugar hostil. Caratulaba a esos niños –porque para él cualquier persona menor de cuarenta años era un niño- de _perdidos_, cuando en primera instancia había sido él el que los _rechazó_. Hacía poco menos de diez años ellos no habían sido otra cosa más que niños asustados, pidiendo guía y resguardo. Ahora eran frutas podridas, abandonadas a merced de cualquiera que pusiera sus ojos en ellos. La sociedad lo había mandado a él a intentar recuperarlas. Que irónico y gracioso chiste.

Guardó los expedientes y volvió a sacar su libreta. Aún quedaba una larga noche por delante y lo que él pensara o desaprobara no afectaba en nada el curso del destino; aunque verdaderamente, como en Dios, él no creía en el destino. Era una pajada que alguien había inventado muchos siglos atrás para justificar sistemas que apresaban–y aún hoy lo hacían- vidas enteras.

— ¿Ya están todos listos? —nadie le respondió. Resopló—. Bien, ¿quién quiere seguir? ¿Juvia, Lucy, Levy? ¿Quizás tu, Mira? Ninguna de ustedes ha dicho una palabra. Me gustaría escucharlas.

Las nombradas permanecieron calladas hasta que Levy apretó el libro que tenía resguardado contra su pecho –que nunca soltaba, que nunca dejaba, que nunca se apartaba de su lado- con fuerza, internándolo entre sus costillas, sintiendo la tapa dura y las paginas fundirse con su piel.

—Jane* me dijo que el perro de mi vecino se iba a morir… —empezó, con su voz suave y su tono dulce.

—Sí, continua —la animó.

—Se lo dije a mi madre, porque ella nunca me cree cuando hablo con Jane —se mordió el labio—. Incluso anoté el día y la hora para probarle que ella es real.

— ¿Y tu madre te creyó?

—No. Me dio una bofetada y me gritó que dejara de comportarme como una loca. ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que el Señor Bigotes se haya muerto! —protestó inflando los mofletes—. Les dije que lo había atropellado un camión, pero mi vecino siguió acusándome a mí de haber asesinado a su perro. Doctor, ¿usted cree que yo lo hice? Es decir, ¿cómo se aplasta un perro?

—Juvia piensa que con una masa.

—Está bien, pero, ¿dónde conseguiría una?

—Levy, Levy —la llamó, calmándola incluso con sus gestos, haciendo señas con las manos—. Aquí nadie te está acusando de nada.

La susodicha asintió, convencida, y no volvió a abrir la boca. Ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. Makarov volvió a suspirar por venteaba vez en el día. La semana pasada pensó que habían avanzado con Levy, ya que no había nombrado ni una sola vez a Jane, pero al parecer fue que la dichosa simplemente no había hablado. Y eso que la pequeña mujercita iba a terapia desde muy niña. Otra mente brillante arruinada por los caprichos ajenos.

— ¿Juvia, Gajeel? ¿Algo para decir?

—Ni en joda —respondió él.

— ¿Juvia?

—Fue una semana tranquila para Juvia, doctor Dreyar.

— ¿No hay nada inusual que les haya pasado a ninguno de los dos? —insistió. El hecho de que ambos vivieran juntos siempre simplificaba las cosas en las sesiones. Sobre todo porque Gajeel era más cerrado que una ostra y siempre podía contar con Juvia para desvelar sus misterios—. ¿Nada?

—Gajeel golpeó al repartidor de pizzas el miércoles —confesó.

— ¡Juvia!

—Ah, ah, pero Gajeel lo hizo porque el repartidor se burló de Juvia de una manera muy grosera —aclaró rápido—. Y sólo le bajó un diente.

La lapicera se desvió y un rayón marcó toda la hoja. Makarov frunció el ceño mientras se escuchaban risitas ahogadas de fondo. Lo que siempre le chocaba era la naturalidad con la que Juvia hablaba de _ciertos_ temas.

—Juvia —le dijo, usando toda su paciencia—. Dijimos que justificar el comportamiento _volátil_ de Gajeel ya no era una opción. Ya no van a perdonarle esos arranques. No es un crío que se haya portado mal. La próxima vez que ocurra podría terminar en la cárcel.

—Juvia no lo está justificando, doctor Dreyar. El repartidor de pizzas le dijo cosas muy… —la voz se le fue apagando. Sus hermosos ojos entre el mar y la noche se opacaron y se fijaron en un punto indeterminado del suelo. Un infinito donde una voz le gritaba que no levantara la vista, porque si lo hacía le arrancaría los ojos y ya no tendría derecho a seguir jugando con sus peluches, ya no podría seguir siendo una buena niña.

Gajeel la miró curioso y enseguida su máscara de plomo se deslizó hacia afuera. Eso no tenía buena pinta; y todo por culpa del jodido doctor y sus preguntas estúpidas. Nadie nunca entendía por qué callaba, por qué tenía que mantenerse callado. «Sean buenos niños, y les dejaré jugar en la casita».

—Oe, oe, Juvia —la llamó, agarrándola del antebrazo con fuerza—. Juvia, ¡Juvia! —la zarandeó, imprimiendo más fuerza, sabiendo que mañana habría marcas—. ¡Juvia! No estás en la casita, la casita ya no puede hacerte daño. ¿Oíste? Ya no eres una muñeca. ¡Juvia! —le gritó.

Juvia levantó lentamente su mirada del infinito.

—Gajeel, le haces daño a Juvia.

—Lo siento —la soltó. Le dirigió una mirada furiosa a Dreyar—. ¿Ve lo que hace? ¿Lo ve? Déjenos en paz.

—Mis disculpas. Sé que es duro, pero es parte de la terapia, no sabía-

—Exacto, _no sabe_ —bufó—. Entonces, si no sabe no se meta.

Se hizo un silencio que nadie se atrevió a rellenar. De pronto todo lo que se escuchó fueron los leves ronquidos de Doranbolt, que se había quedado completamente dormido. Makarov lo envidió. Pasó un tiempo antes de que carraspeara la garganta. Llegados a ese punto, donde alguno se desequilibraba, lo usual era que cortara la sesión. Pero aun no había hablado mucha gente, como los hermanos Strauss. Probablemente no quisieran hacerlo y a él tampoco le gustaba presionarlos; si lo hacía, las cosas podrían salirse de las manos.

—El pez grande se come al pez pequeño.

— ¿Rogue?

El muchacho no volvió a hablar. Rara vez lo hacía; y no era porque fuera tímido. Luego de un _accidente_ sus cuerdas vocales habían quedado dañadas –y como Jellal, escondía su cuello entre pañuelos y bufandas, aún en días tan calurosos como ese- y su voz salía distorsionada. En una ocasión había admitido sentirse incómodo al hablar en público. Había aprendido el lenguaje de señas. No era raro que en mitad de las sesiones se lo viera hablando con Sting usando sus manos.

—Parece que el marica número dos por fin cruzó la línea —se mofó Gajeel.

—¡Ya deja de insultarnos! —se hartó Sting, saltando de su silla, enfrentando a Gajeel con sus puños tensionados en sus costados—. Jodido infeliz, ¿Qué te hicimos para que te la prendas con nosotros? No somos tu diversión personal.

—Cuidado, _Ken*_, no quieres meterte conmigo.

—No me importaría —Sting le clavó sus pupilas negras—. No te tengo miedo. He visto peores _monstruos_ que tú.

— ¿No me tienes miedo? —Gajeel se rió a todo pulmón, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y palmeando su rodilla—. Eso es nuevo. A diferencia de lo que tú y el otro marica creen, a la hora de pelear no soy discriminador. Podemos arreglarlo aquí y ahora, _mariquita_. ¿Qué te parece? Quizá así te convenza que debes tenerme miedo.

— ¡Nadie va a pelear con nadie! —los interrumpió Makarov—. Sting, vuelve a tu asiento. Y tú Gajeel, dijiste que no querías hablar, entonces cierra la boca —ambos lo miraron desaprobadoramente, pero le hicieron caso, a regañadientes. Aunque hubiera impuesto orden, había altas probabilidades de que a la salida se agarraran a los puñetazos. _«__Estos mocosos me están quitando lo que me queda de vida__»_.

—El instinto es curioso. Bastante confundible con otra cosa —habló Mirajane por primera vez.

Makarov y toda la sala clavaron sus miradas en la mujer de ojos color cielo, hilos de plata y porcelana blanca. Así como la veías parecía una muñequita inmaculada, una diosa griega sacada de algún mito donde sólo el don de la belleza la hubiera bañado de pies a cabeza. Tenía las manos sobre su falda violeta y su sonrisa –siempre con una sonrisa en la cara, siempre con los labios hacia arriba, nunca, nunca la abandonaba- iluminaba con la fuerza de un sol; un sol negro.

— ¿Por qué dices eso, Mira? —le preguntó.

—Cualquiera hubiera llamado lo que Sting acaba de hacer _amor_ —su sonrisa se ensanchó—. Pero todos sabemos que el instinto es más puro que eso, que el amor no es más que un demonio devora-corazones que nos impulsa a hacer cosas horribles.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna y la nuca de Makarov. Lo que tenía de hermosa lo tenía de perturbadora.

—A mi no me parece que el amor sea un demonio, Mira. Las cosas que la gente puede hacer diciendo que las hace en nombre del amor me parece la misma patraña que cuando se esgrime a Dios como excusa para justificar guerras.

—Tiene un punto interesante, doctor Makarov —ella era la única que lo llamaba por su nombre, que se atrevía a esa familiaridad—. Pero, dígame, ¿Nunca sintió celos?

—Eh… sí, claro.

—Ah —levantó un dedo, _siempre_ con su sonrisa adornando su rostro impecable—. Ahí tiene. ¿No es el amor, acaso, lo que causa los celos?

—B-bueno… yo diría… eh…

—El amor, el amor, el amor —canturreó—. El amor es algo tan aterrador. Debería tenerle miedo, doctor Makarov.

—Hermana, por favor, ya no sigas —le rogó Elfman.

—Elfman, el doctor Makarov nos pidió que habláramos y eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo.

—Hermana, por favor —se le sumó Lissana.

Mirajane miró a sus hermanos –siempre con su imperturbable sonrisa en los labios- y cedió, asintiendo. Lo que Elfman no podía lograr, Lissana siempre conquistaba; su hermana mayor tenía una debilidad con ella. El caso de los hermanos Strauss era curioso. Mirajane estaba perdida y Lissana tenía varios problemas en su haber; el que tenía el expediente limpio, sin una mancha –el que _no debería_ estar ahí- era Elfman. Pero durante el juicio el muchacho se había declarado culpable. Makarov desconocía las razones y jamás las había dicho en voz alta. Estaba cumpliendo una_ pena_ que no era de él.

Makarov miró el reloj.

— ¿Erza, Jellal, no quieren decir nada?

—No —puntualizó ella.

—No, gracias, estamos bien —agregó mas amablemente Jellal.

— ¿Cómo van con los estudios? —de todos, Jellal y Erza eran los únicos que estaban siguiendo un plan universitario por internet. El plan dejaba mucho que desear, pero Makarov agradecía que por lo menos continuaran estudiando y tuvieren la mira en un futuro distinto. Era un reto diario, porque en cualquier momento podían explotar y la inestabilidad podía impedirles seguir adelante.

—Bien, a los dos —volvió a responder amablemente Jellal.

— ¿Cómo manejan el estrés? ¿Hacen los ejercicios que les dejé?

—Hacen _ejercicio_ —insinuó Gray.

—Ah… —Jellal se puso colorado.

— ¡Cero estrés, doctor! —se enorgulleció Erza—. Y no tuvimos ningún ataque de pánico esta semana.

Makarov sonrió, asintiendo, volviendo a mirar el reloj sobre la puerta doble.

—Lucy, eres la última, ¿algo que quieras decir? —la rubia negó enérgicamente—. ¿Segura? ¿Ningún avance con tu padre?

—Se lo dije la semana pasada, doctor —había hostilidad en su tono de voz—. Ese hombre murió para mí.

—Lucy…

— ¡Muerto!

Makarov suspiró abatido, creyendo que podría tener algún avance. No había forma. No importaba por cuál ángulo entrara, cuál estrategia utilizara, que métodos nuevos empleara, no había forma de que Lucy cambiara su actitud ni la forma en cómo se dirigía a su padre. «Muerto, muerto, muerto». Era todo lo que sabía decir. Claro que la actitud del señor Heartfilia no ayudaba _en nada_; le importaba un comino su hija.

Miró otra vez el reloj. Eran las ocho y media. Ahora les tocaba hacer la última parte de la sesión –que la mayoría odiaba- y luego podían irse. Todos. Guardó la libreta y la lapicera y sacó de su maletín un bloc de hojas y varios lápices, algunos gastados, otros nuevos. Se levantó de su silla, y pese al bufido general de desaprobación, comenzó a repartir los dichosos objetos, en mano a cada uno. Le advirtió Natsu que dejara de morderlos y romperlos, porque si seguía con esa actitud comenzaría a cobrárselos.

—Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. Tienen veinte minutos.

Asintieron y se levantaron de sus asientos, desparramándose por toda la cancha de basquetbol, sin romper los grupos. Natsu y Gray se unieron a Lucy y Levy, mientras que Minerva prefirió la soledad como acostumbraba. Tenían vía libre para hacer lo que quisieran: un dibujo, garabatos –aunque después tuviera que llamar a un grafólogo para que le ayudara a descifrar lo que estaba ahí-, un poema, una historia o palabras sueltas; pero algo debían plasmar en la hoja.

Makarov se acercó a la mesa. Se sirvió otro café y sin despertar a Doranbolt _–__«__maldito suertudo, ya quisiera dormir yo__»_- agarró la revista que había dejado sobre la mesa. En la portada salía Lindsay Lohan con los ojos entrecerrados y una botella de vodka entre sus manos, sonriendo con gesto drogado. No quería leer esa mierda, pero tenía veinte minutos y dormirse no era una opción. Era poco profesional. Quizá hubiera algo interesante dentro de esas páginas amarillistas. Se sentó nuevamente en su silla y comenzó a hojear.

Todos los artículos –además de estar pesimamente escritos- hablaban básicamente de lo mismo: escándalo. A lo largo de esos meses, Makarov había cocinado un cierto odio hacia todas aquellas personas que tenían por costumbre recordarle lo maravillosos que eran los viernes, sobre todo por la noche. Los jóvenes se preparaban para salir a divertirse y los mayores para relajarse después de una dura jornada laboral. El fin de semana y el descanso estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

Para él sólo significaba _trabajo_.

Cerró la estúpida revista y la arrojó al suelo, con gesto mosqueado. _«__Pura y pura basura. Nada más que eso. En serio, ¿quién financia este tipo de cosas?__»._ Miró el reloj. Y todavía faltaban diez minutos para que terminaran los veinte.

Detestaba los viernes por la noche.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

**NOTAS: **¡Buenas noches, polluelitos! Bueno, por lo menos acá es de noche, xDD. No quiero hostigarlos demasiado, así que intentaré (INTENTARÉ, nótese el tiempo verbal) ser breve. Esto en realidad es una presentación -dah, por algo es prólogo- así que intenté darle un espacio a todos. Makarov no es más que un puente. Verán lo distintos que serán los capítulos que siguen. Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Ya saben, como es mi costumbre sagrada, criticas, tomatazos -hay un cajón en la esquina, pero les va a costar-, dudas existenciales, amor para repartir, cartas a documento, serruchazos, todo a Happy ¿Verdad? "¡Aye, sir! (¡ayuda, ayuda, esta loca me tiene secuestrado, ayu...!)", ejem, todo a él, mis niños.

Bellas aclaraciones (a la tía Misari le encanta repartir aclaraciones por el mundo): Cuando Levy habla de una tal Jane, habla de Jane Bennett -creo que se escribe así- que es el personaje principal de Orgullo y Prejuicio, la novela de Jane Austen. Cuando Gajeel le dice Ken a Sting, está hablando del Ken de la Barbie cofcofsincomentarioscofcof. Y sobre la propaganda a esas sensuales escritoras que comenté arriba, estoy hablando de sus fics _Skins_ y _Crazy Kids_. ¡Vayan YA a leerlos! ¡Es obligación! (Fuck yeahp, es una amenaza *los mira fijo*).

En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Dejen un caramelito. ¡Saludos y Besos!

Atte, Misari.


	2. Una noche de verano (de infierno)

¡Buenas tardes, polluelitos! Hay, hay, ya sé que me tardé _demasiado_. No hay excusas para la tía Misari, no señor. Sólo les diré que detrás de esta pantalla de computadora tengo una vida –desgracias aparte- y por mucho que quisiera pasarme tooodoo el día escribiendo, no puedo. Ya sé, es para conseguirse una película romanticona súper dramática y ponerse a llorar; comparto el sentimiento, _believe me_. Ya, sólo estuve ocupada con mis exámenes de estudiante universitaria. Y pido disculpas por eso (por la tardanza, no por ser estudiante universitaria eh).

**Aclaraciones:** Me olvidé decirlas en el primer capítulo –bueno, aunque técnicamente ESTE es el primer capítulo-, ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todito es de Mashima-sensei. Como ya lo aclaré acá y en el anterior, esto es válido para todos los capítulos que tenga el fic, sean los que sean, por lo que no voy a repetirlo capítulo tras capítulo.

Bueno, dejo de molestarlos, sé que la paciencia tiene un límite. Que lo disfruten…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seijatachi.<strong>_

-(Los Santos)-

* * *

><p><em>PARTE PRIMERA: The Lucky Ones.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO UNO: Una noche de verano (de infierno).<strong>

Se sentía como un niño pequeño. Obligado a no hacer berrinches, protestas y a quedarse con el culo aferrado a la silla como si fuera lo último que lo sujetara a la tierra. Soltó un bufido sonoro, tan audible que la enfermera que pasaba por el pasillo llevando un paciente en silla de ruedas y la señora que tenía enfrente lo miraron con desaprobación. «Es un hospital, infeliz», decían sus ojos. _Ya lo sabía_. Las desafió con la mirada a que le dijeran algo, un duelo silencioso; cansado de que fueran unas cobardes estuvo a punto de ponerlas en su lugar.

—Gray, para ya, no tienes cinco años.

Volvió a bufar. La enfermera y el paciente en sillas de ruedas se marcharon y la señora lo dejó –aparentemente- en paz. Lo vigilaba de reojo con recelo.

—No, claro que no —le contestó con la voz desganada y el tono teñido de aburrimiento—. Por aquel entonces no tenía que venir al hospital para que me digan cuándo me voy a morir.

—No vas a morirte.

—Lo que sea, Lyon. Déjame tranquilo.

Su hermano le sostuvo la mirada bañada en pena. Gray estaba seguro que quería retrucarle, decirle todas esas pajadas que ya se sabía de memoria. «La vida sigue, no debes rendirte. Nada es tan malo como parece». Le daban ganas de vomitar. Lyon podría ganarse un buen dineral trabajando para alguna agencia publicitaria, pero cada vez que se lo mencionaba, su mirada se tornaba tan turbia como para golpearlo. Claro, nunca lo hacía. Nunca se había atrevido a hacerlo. Porque él era un pobre enfermo de SIDA, tan frágil como el cristal, a punto de romperse con cualquier brisa.

Lo que su hermano no parecía captar nunca, era que él ya estaba roto. Hecho pedazos, cenizas, derretido por el calor.

Se acomodó en el asiento, haciendo crujir el plástico y el felpudo. ¿Por qué eran tan jodidamente incómodos? Estaba desperdiciando su tiempo –otra vez- inútilmente. Aunque en realidad no tenía nada productivo que hacer, cualquier lugar era mejor que el hospital. Lo único que tenía era un estúpido y pequeño resfriado. Nada más. Pero desde que Lyon había reaparecido en su vida –por querer enmendar _su error_- estaba encima de él como una maldita mosca. No faltaba un día en que su hermano no se pasara por su departamento para ver cómo estaba.

Y, joder, había estado tan cerca de engañarlo esa mañana. Tenía un olfato especial para oler sus mentiras; y cuando lo amenazó con ponerle una enfermera particular si no lo acompañaba al hospital para hacerse una seria revisión de su estado de salud, tuvo que ceder y hacerle caso. Era capaz de entrometerse a ese nivel y mucho más. No importaba que le hubiera dicho que la semana pasada se había hecho los estudios de rutina de todos los años; y que estos habían salido _bien _(era una palabra sumamente irónica).

Ahora que se jodiera. Tendría que aguantar su excelente buen humor y sus siempre optimistas comentarios.

— ¿Tienes que ser siempre tan cínico?

—No soy cínico, sólo estoy enfermo de SIDA.

—Gray —le advirtió, harto—. Ya para con eso.

— ¿Con qué? —la mirada de amenaza de Lyon no lo amedrentó ni un poco; tuvo el efecto contrario. Le incentivó su creciente morbo. Le _gustaba_ –oh, lo adoraba- divertirse a su costa, a costa del buen hermano mayor que era—. ¿Con que tarde o temprano voy a morirme porque un maldito hijo de puta me violó y me paso el SIDA? ¿Con eso quieres que pare?

—Ya-

—Ah —se rió—. Que poco humor que tienes.

— ¡Que lo dejes! —le gritó, parándose.

El pasillo entero y la señora frente a ellos los miraron con desaprobación.

—Estamos en un hospital, Lyon —le dijo fríamente, despojada su voz de sentimiento alguno—. Siéntate y estate calmado. Aún tenemos que estar mucho tiempo más aquí.

No dijo más. Apartó la mirada de su hermano, se levantó del jodido asiento y, poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos de la campera, caminó por el pasillo. Como no podía fumar, la única forma de matar el tiempo y no estallar por culpa del maldito síndrome de abstinencia era aquella. Ya era costumbre que después de cada discusión que mantenía con su hermano –siempre sobre el mismo tema- consumiera gramos y gramos de nicotina barata, uno tras otro.

No siempre había sido un huésped del SIDA.

De pequeño, había sido como cualquiera otro niño. Sin embargo, esos días se habían extinguido rápido.

Hijo único, existía un delicado equilibrio entre la permisiva y sobre-protectora de su madre y el estricto y compañero de su padre. Eran dueños de una heladería en la esquina de la calle. La heladería Fullbuster. Siempre, en vacaciones de verano, cuando el calor de julio derretía hasta las hojas de los árboles, se llenaba hasta reventar, con filas que podían alcanzar toda la cuadra. A veces le dejaban estar en la caja registradora. Ayudarlos, aunque sólo fuera cobrar el dinero, le encantaba. El frío de los helados, el olor del hielo, el sonido de los cucharones raspar los potes era como transportarse a una dimensión diferente, a miles de kilómetros del mundo.

Era feliz.

Tenía una vida normal. En el colegio era pésimo en matemáticas y todo lo que incluyera números. Pero le gustaban las ciencias naturales y abrir ranas en la clase de biología sólo para asustar a las niñas. Era excelente en los deportes, sobre todo en el béisbol; y de vez en cuando se metía en problemas por haber mentido respecto a su tarea o por haber golpeado a alguno de sus compañeros que se pasaba de listo. Pese a que no era un chico muy amigable, tenía amigos, con quien se juntaba en la vereda de alguna casa e improvisaban un campo de batalla; con palos como rifles, cajas como bombas y gorros de béisbol como cascos.

Compartían en familia los desayunos y las cenas. En las mañanas era su padre el madrugador, por lo que él era el encargado de la primera comida. Silver preparaba el desayuno para todo un regimiento de soldados. Huevos cocidos, tostadas con miel, waffles con mermelada de fresa, café, chocolate, jugo –de lo que fuera-, fetas de queso y tocino. El pequeño Gray empezaba las mañanas con esos aromas empujándose unos a otros e inundando cada rincón de la casa. Su madre y él siempre le bromeaban, arrancándole a su padre un ceño fruncido que luego se transformaba en una risotada estruendosa que estrujaba el aire.

A Mika, su madre, le tocaban las cenas. Ella ponía más esmero en cada comida y, sin dudas, sabía manejar la cantidad de porciones a la perfección. Nunca sobraba, nunca faltaba. El postre era la parte favorita de Gray. Su madre sabía una lista que parecía interminable de postres que llevaban helado. Era una experta. Había recetas que no le llevaban más de diez minutos y el resultado era un manjar del paraíso; que se derretía en su paladar y se movía por su garganta como un elixir divino.

Pero, sin duda, lo que el pequeño Gray más amaba eran las vacaciones de verano. Esas eternas tardes calurosas donde los tres se la pasaban entre el hielo dulce y cucharones de metal, frío glacial y sonrisas, bromas a medio camino y la eterna frase: «Gracias por preferirnos, vuelva pronto».

¿Cuándo había cambiado todo eso?

¿En qué momento Gray pasó de ser un chiquillo normal, un niño, a transformarse en un ser seco de inocencia, de sonrisas y bromas, lleno hasta reventar de desprecio, quemado hasta los cimientos, lleno de odio, ira, furia hacia el calor, hacia lo que alguna vez amó con tanto ahínco?

«La esperanza mata, niño. Guárdala dentro de tu ser y quemará tus tripas».

Todo se había tejido un año antes de ese verano, de ese _primer infierno_ –porque hubo dos, uno peor que el otro-, cuando una heladería perteneciente a una gran cadena se instaló en la cuadra siguiente a la suya. Fantasy Ice. Mucho más moderna, con muchos más recursos, con un menú de helados mucho más extenso y amplio, aplastó por completo su competencia, a la pequeña y humilde heladería familiar Fullbuster. La que tanto esfuerzo y tantos años de vida le había consumido a sus bisabuelos.

Fue desgarrador, uñas en las entrañas, ver como aquellos clientes de años se iban, dejaban de ir, se desvanecían en el aire como fantasmas. Fue tortuoso comenzar a recortar presupuestos, a contar las monedas, cada una de ellas, a rogar a Dios y a todos los santos, a alguna fuerza divina, para que llegaran a fin de mes. Fue triste dejar de oír esa frase, dejar de oír la suave voz de su madre, la cantarina voz de su padre entonar el típico: «Gracias por preferirnos, vuelva pronto»; el silencio fue invadiendo las sillas, las mesas, el piso, los potes de helado, el mostrador. Fue cambiar de escuela, fue dejar de desayunar juntos, fue dejar de cenar postres, fue dejar de disfrutar de los días en la heladería.

Fue comenzar a escuchar discusiones.

—Silver, es lo único que nos pidió. Un par de zapatillas.

—No hay dinero, y lo sabes.

—Pero necesita un par nue-

— ¡No hay dinero, carajo! ¡No lo hay! ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?!

— ¡Claro que lo entiendo! ¡Pero es sólo un niño, UN NIÑO! ¡Y tu hijo, tu único hijo!

Cuando las discusiones subían de tono, Gray corría escaleras arriba, entraba a su cuarto y se refugiaba debajo de la cama tapándose los oídos, cerrando los ojos, trayendo –inútilmente- memorias pasadas, felices. _«__Por favor, cállense, no discutan más. No peleen. Por favor, por favor__»_. Era inútil. Seguía escuchando los gritos. Era entonces cuando comenzaba a murmurar, como un mantra, cada vez más fuerte: «Gracias por preferirnos, vuelva pronto». Una y otra y otra vez.

El odio del pequeño Gray comenzó a crecer, a alimentarse.

La situación no hizo más que empeorar. Los pocos clientes que aún quedaban ya no alcanzaban para llenar las arcas familiares. La heladería Fullbuster se transformó en un gasto más, en vez de una ganancia. Y el barrio seguía prefiriendo la heladería de la otra cuadra, a Fantasy Ice, con helados más sabrosos, espaciosa y juegos para los niños, mientras ellos se hundían en deudas y las grietas se expandían como una plaga. Los bancos, los préstamos, las hipotecas, nada sirvió para aplacar la falta de billetes. La desesperación ganó. Silver Fullbuster se vio obligado a tomar _aquella_ decisión.

Gray recordaba aquel día con una precisión pesadillezca.

Era 17 de julio. Pleno y horroroso verano. Se había levantado a las ocho de la mañana, despertado por los gritos de sus padres. Discutían otra vez sobre el dinero. En aquel entonces no había notado que hacía varias semanas que Mika y Silver no se ladraban. Se había cambiado, puesto una musculosa negra, unos short de malla azules y unas ojotas que le quedaban chicas. Los talones se le salían por varios centímetros. El sonido de sus pisadas sobre las escaleras chirriantes era opacado por los gritos. Al llegar a la cocina se la encontró vacía; sin huevos cocidos, sin tostadas, sin siquiera cubiertos o vasos. El estómago le había rugido como si allí habitara un monstruo feroz, hambriento.

Fue el grito de su madre, estaba seguro, la voz desgarrada en la garganta, lo que lo impulsó a salir corriendo. Atravesó la cocina, el pasillo y la puerta, cerrándola de un portazo que hizo temblar las paredes. Las lágrimas todavía bailaban en el borde de sus ojos cuando la voz lejana de sus padres alcanzó sus oídos. Pero no se detuvo, no se volteó, no disminuyó su velocidad. Siguió corriendo.

— ¡GRAY!

Sería la última vez que escucharía a sus padres.

El último amargo recuerdo.

Se pasó todo el día vagabundeando por las calles (acción que en el futuro se convertiría en un hábito). El calor era tan insoportable, tan pesado como estar atrapado entre paredes hechas de humedad ahogada, que en varias ocasiones se había acostado a descansar, siempre a la sombra; de un árbol, de un banco, de un edificio. El sol se transformó en un ser despreciable. El calor en un monstruo. El cielo de verano en una pesadilla burlona. Allí abrazó al odio con ambos brazos y jamás lo soltó.

Cuando decidió volver el velo anaranjado del astro rey aún acariciaba el horizonte, pero las luces del alumbrado público ya estaban decididas a ganarse la noche. Su luz se le antojó tan aberrante como la luz del mismo sol. Estaba bañado en sudor, sucio, lleno de tierra y pasto. Los talones los tenía al rojo vivo, irritados, y el izquierdo le sangraba. Divisar su casa sólo le provocó cosquilleo en los ojos. Pero, aún hasta ese momento, la conciencia de niño de nueve años le funcionaba bien. Había hecho esperar a sus padres lo suficiente.

Pese a extrañarse por las luces apagadas –ni una se veía desde la calle, todo estaba a oscuras en la residencia Fullbuster- entró a hurtadillas, sintiéndose un vulgar ladrón. El silencio sepulcral, interrumpido por el croar de las ranas y el canto de las cigarras, le erizó la piel. Comenzó a preocuparse. En voz baja, guiado por el instinto, llamó a sus padres mientras recorría cada rincón. Nadie contestaba. Nadie estaba en casa.

Un sonido extraño, fuera del croar de las ranas y del canto de las cigarras, irrumpió la monotonía de su búsqueda. Era un gemido quedo, estaba seguro de eso. Con el corazón en la garganta, en la boca, en el pecho y en los tímpanos se fue acercando a la cocina, donde al lado de la heladera estaba la puerta que conectaba la casa con la heladería. El presentimiento de que algo malo había pasado, (o estaba pasando), le era tan palpable como el sonido de su respiración agitada.

Sus pasos sobre el piso de madera hacían tanto ruido que, en el afán de acallarlos, apretaba sus dientes hasta sentir como sus encías dolían y la sangre bañaba su paladar. Tenía miedo. Tan simple y tan llano.

Abrió la puerta con las palmas sudadas. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que todo el espacio que lo rodeaba se movía al compas. No había otro sonido. Estaba sólo ese. Caminó hasta el mostrador, a oscuras, hasta que sus pies pisaron un líquido viscoso, también oscuro. El líquido le acarició los dedos y los talones heridos, manchándolo. ¿Qué… era? Caminó otro poco más, sin pensar, sin sentir, guiado de pronto por la mano de la curiosidad y un deseo negro.

— ¿Mamá…? ¿Papá…?

Gray dejó de respirar mientras daba los últimos pasos sobre la marea viscosa hasta encontrar su fuente. Intentó volver a llamar a sus padres. En el preciso momento en el que su boca se abrió, las palabras murieron con él. Lo acompañaron en su pesadilla. Allí, frente a él, frente a sus ojos, había dos cuerpos sobre el suelo. Sus rostros y sus torsos eran un amasijo de carne y sangre, aunque uno de ellos –_el de su madre_- estaba boca abajo. Por unos segundos, por unos escasos y horrorosos segundos, no reaccionó. Su mente se apagó, se quedó en negro, dejó atrás el mundo; y de pronto, con una fuerza arrolladora, se despertó. Su propio cuerpo comenzó a temblar, a llorar, a quejarse, a emitir sonidos como un animal herido.

_«__No. No, no, no, no…__». _

—Ah, vaya, yo sabía que tenían un renacuajo. Ya me preguntaba dónde estaba.

Se volteó violentamente, buscando el sonido, la voz rasposa. La oscuridad le impidió focalizar rápido pero pronto encontró a la figura que había hablado. En las tinieblas sólo pudo distinguir sus ojos, dos pozos dorados de bestia hambrienta, sus dientes amarillentos mostrándole una sonrisa torcida y un cuchillo, chorreando, llorando sangre.

— ¿Qué? Le advertí a tu padre sobre mis intereses —se encogió de hombros—. No quiso escuchar, supongo.

Lo odió. Sintió el veneno inyectándole la sangre como nunca antes había sentido.

Sus pies se movieron solos sobre el suelo hecho una pileta de sangre. El nudo en su garganta se deshizo y gritó. Todo el miedo fue olvidado, trasmutado en puro y carnal odio. El hombre, aquel asesino, rió al verlo acercarse, rió fuerte, estruendosamente y los brazos del pequeño Gray se extendieron solos: aplastaría ese cuello con sus delicadas manos de niño. Lo haría trizas. Lo escucharía crujir.

_«__Fui un idiota. Un idiota que murió por primera vez__»._

Bastó una de esas manos grandes y callosas, manchadas con la sangre de sus padres, para tomarlo por el cuero cabello de su frente. Gray sintió el cuchillo hundirse en su piel, como su tersa carne le daba la bienvenida al objeto de metal y lleno de dientes filosos, como el mango le daba el golpefinal en la sien. Le ardió el costado, como brazas. Cayó al suelo y el manto rubí, aún _caliente_, lo abrazó con todo su amor.

—Si sobrevives, no me olvides. Iré a buscarte.

La risa volvió a estallar.

El calor lo ahogaba, junto con la sangre que subía por su garganta. Era sofocante, demasiado. Provenía de él, iba hacia él, se escapaba por el costado y se hundía por el mismo lugar. Cada parte de él, minúscula y grande, ardía. Era una braza caliente al rojo vivo. Era una llama, un incendio, un río de lava.

_Era fuego_.

A unos metros de dónde él se consumía vivo, los cadáveres de sus padres reposaban quietos, quedos, dos bolsas de huesos y tejidos. Estiró su mano, sucia, oscura, bañada en el cálido elixir de la muerte, queriendo alcanzarlos, acompañarlos, acostarse a su lado entre ellos como cuando era más pequeño. Las lágrimas le empañaron los ojos. Las fuerzas lo abandonaron y el estado de vigilia, entre la realidad y la nada, se apoderó de él.

«Ayu… da…».

Gray se mordisqueó el labio, ansioso.

Después de semi-perder la conciencia sus recuerdos eran confusos. El color rojo, el calor, estaban ahí. También las sirenas de la policía, sus luces blancas, rojas y azules, y las sirenas de la ambulancia. Había voces, muchas, gritando, y rostros: los de aquellos vecinos que habían preferido la otra heladería. Unos hipócritas que se atrevían a sentirse preocupados, horrorizados. _Ellos_ habían provocado la muerte de sus padres. Los odió. Y una mano que le acarició la frente, fría y dulce, le corrió los mechones de cabello y apagó un poco el fuego en su interior. La había alcanzado y la había sujetado, fuerte. «No me sueltes». La mano no lo hizo.

—Gray —volteó el rostro hacia Lyon y asintió secamente—. Nos toca.

— ¿Nos? —preguntó, parpadeando—. ¿Vas a entrar conmigo?

—Gray…

— ¿Tengo cara de chiquillo travieso?

—No es eso.

— ¿Entonces qué es? —esperó unos segundos mientras el rostro de su hermano se iba descomponiendo. Algo le preocupaba y eso no le gustaba nada—. No puedo creerlo. ¿Piensas que no voy a entrar? ¿Qué voy a escapar? ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?

—Te dije que no es eso.

—Ilumíname entonces.

—Sólo… —Lyon suspiró, cansado. Estaba harto; ya no sabía cómo tratar con Gray. Estaba claro que el niño que intentó volver a rehacer su vida cuando llegó con ellos estaba muerto, lo había terminado de matar un pene entre sus piernas aquella noche de verano. Pero no podía huir, dejarlo solo, no otra vez. La culpa lo tenía atado. Sus cadenas eran fuertes—. Sólo… Sólo sígueme. _Por favor_ —rogó, con énfasis.

—Carajo —chasqueó la lengua—. Eres insoportable. ¿Sabes? Me gustabas más cuando decidiste darme la espalda.

Lyon arrugó el entrecejo, sintiendo como si le hubieran dado una patada al hígado con un zapato de hierro. Pero no dijo nada; no se defendió. Gray sabía que lo lastimaba, que metía el dedo en la llaga profundamente, y no le importaba en lo más mínimo. A nadie le tenía piedad. Mucho menos a él. El mundo no funcionaba de esa forma.

Caminaron por el pasillo, Gray siguiendo a Lyon mansamente. La señora que lo había mirado mal seguía ahí sentada, en su puesto de vigía, firme. Estuvo tentando a decirle algo. Se mordió el labio, prometiendo que la tercera ronda sería la vencida. Sin embargo, no pudo resistirse y le lanzó una mirada lasciva, lamiéndose el labio que antes se había mordido. Le arrancó un sonrojo mal disimilado en un gesto de disgusto y eso lo satisfacció. Cuando ella iba a levantarse lista para reprocharle Gray desapareció tras la puerta del despacho del médico.

_«__Touché__»._

La salita era tan monótona e igual a las miles que iba _visitando_ desde que tenía doce años que ni siquiera el triunfo ante la señora evitó que se deprimiera. Una camilla contra alguna de las paredes, un escritorio, algunos papeles sobre él y las sillas correspondientes tanto para el médico como para los pacientes –exactamente tres- componían el pintoresco cuadro. Lo único que le pareció simpático, y hasta nuevo, fue un calendario de perritos colgado en la pared junto a la puerta. El mes de junio tenía cachorros de dálmata.

Sus ojos dejaron de curiosear el lugar cuando sintió que la mirada del médico se le clavaba en la nuca. Se giró, presintiendo la palpable inquietud y que provenía de Lyon como un peste desde hacía cinco minutos y comprendió en seguida el por qué su hermano estaba así. Tan alterado y nervioso. _«__Tendría que haberlo adivinado__»_.

—Ultear —soltaron sus labios.

—Gray —fue su seca respuesta. Sus ojos no habían cambiado nada, seguían desaprobándolo, seguían culpándolo, fríos como el invierno más glacial—. Pensé que el turno era para ti, Lyon.

—No sabía que eras la médico de guarda, Ul, si lo hubiera sabido…

— ¿Hubieras evitado este trágico encuentro? —Gray se rió—. Por favor, Lyon, ¿No eres tú el que siempre quiere a los hermanos juntos y felices, como una familia?

—No lo hice a propósito, no soy-

— ¿Un cínico? ¿Un sádico? ¿Un imbécil?

—Ya fue suficiente —Ultear se acomodó la cinta del cabello y se aclaró la garganta, ofreciéndoles con el brazo a ambos que se sentaran frente a ella, en las sillas—. No todo el mundo está lleno de mierda como tú crees, Gray —el nombrado rodó los ojos—. Estoy segura que Lyon no lo hizo adrede. De todas formas, no están aquí para montar un teatro y aunque no me da ningún placer verte, Gray, soy una profesional, así que siéntense y díganme qué ocurre.

Lyon asintió, temeroso, y Gray lo siguió. Apenas escuchó a su hermano explicarle a su hermana su condición –el estúpido resfriado- se despegó del mundo, recorriendo con la mirada las paredes blancas. Lo único que deseaba era llegar a su departamento y tirarse sobre su colchón a dormir y desaparecer unas horas del mundo.

— ¿Estas tomando el coctel?

—Gray —le tironeó la campera Lyon.

— ¿Ahora qué?

—Ul preguntó si estas tomando el coctel.

—Si —suspiró—. Mira, Ultear, intenté explicárselo al imbécil este, pero no quiso escucharme. Cada tanto pesco un resfriado, pero es sólo eso, un inofensivo resfriado. Nunca se empeoró, y si lo hiciera, no necesitaría que nadie me dijera que tengo que ir al médico. Además, la semana pasada me hice-

— ¿Cómo te lo agarraste?

Gray no respondió enseguida. Con Ultear las cosas no eran tan simples, no desde que él se había convertido en un asesino. Cada pregunta, cada palabra, cada silencio, cada mirada, tenía un significado oculto que debía descifrar. Le sostuvo la mirada, desafiante, Lyon desaparecido de la habitación por unos minutos; sólo eran ellos dos.

—En el trabajo. Ayer a la noche.

— ¿En ese antro dónde haces de stripper?

_«__Ah__»_, pensó, satisfecho, _«__Ahí está. La artillería pesada__»_.

—Tengo que ganarme el pan, hermana —las facciones de Ultear se endurecieron cuando le sonrió—. Y a diferencia tuya, o de Lyon, no me admitieron en ninguna universidad. Ni siquiera dejaron que me graduara. Por supuesto, para ti debe ser difícil de comprender que la gente como yo lo tiene… _complicado_.

Lyon se aguantó la respiración. ¿Por qué siempre resultaba así?

—Tienes razón, no lo entiendo —le concedió, sólo para volver a atacar—. Claro que no es mi opinión la que debe importarte, sino la de mamá.

—Ult-

—Mamá está muerta.

Gray se levantó de golpe, arrastrando la silla y golpeándola contra el piso con un estruendo. Fue el turno de su dulce hermana de sonreír. La miró con sus ojos negros, llenos de odio puro y crudo –sin conseguir siquiera que pestañeara, ella no le tenía miedo, nunca lo había tenido- y se marchó. Lyon intentó agarrarlo, pero él se soltó apenas sintió los dedos rozarle la manga de la campera de un manotazo. No le dirigió la mirada a nadie más.

Olvidó su promesa de tercer ronda con la señora.

Necesitaba, urgente, un cigarrillo.

* * *

><p>[Perdido en el fuego].<p>

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

**NOTAS: **Uf, al fin lo terminé, parecía que este día no llegaba más. Ya sé que me quedó mas corto que el anterior, pero así es la vida. ¡Ajá! *los señala* la tía Misari les había dicho que los capítulos que le seguían al prólogo iban a ser nada que ver con él. La primera parte, The Lucky Ones (los afortunados; nótese la bellísima ironía de primera calidad) van a ser capítulos independientes unos con otros, y van a contar la linda historia de nuestro loquitos favoritos. El primer afortunado, como habrán visto, fue Gray; y aunque les revelé un montón de cosas, hay otras tantas que quedaron en la oscuridad, COF, porque soy mala y me gusta hacerlos sufrir, (MUAJAJAJAJAJ). Yeap, Lyon me quedó muy retraído, pero ya verán, todo tiene una razón de ser (claro, claro, claro). Dulces agradecimientos: **claudia**, **LuFFy McCormick**, **Elamiqui**, **nosequeponer**, **Little Luce**, **L´Muk**, **NicoleChan14**, **cistxc**, **Guest**. ¡Son unos niños muy dulces, GRACIAS!

Resumiendo, espero que les haya gustado. Disculpen la tardanza, y espero que el capítulo no haya resultado confuso con esos saltos al pasado. Buenos, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, dejen su pequeña colaboración (ya saben, caramelitos y muchos caramelitos; sepan que los tengo muy en cuenta) ¡Saludos y Besos a todos!

Atte, Misari.


End file.
